Mists of Misery
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Karl's sister shows up at Mansbridge with questions...but that's not all. Chapter three up,
1. Karl's Secret

Put your name on the line along with place and time.   
...I want to ditch the logical.  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well.  
Here's to the night we felt alive.  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
...Tomorrow's gonna come too soon....  
  
  
Mists of Misery.  
Part One: Karl's Secret  
  
Late night in the graveyard in the town near the Snob Club a.k.a. Mansbridge. Eirene had spent her nights here for a little under three years. No one knew she came here or if they did, no one cared enough to say anything. She knew what they said behind her back, what they thought of her pilgrimages to her brother's grave. But that didn't stop her from going. It didn't stop her from crying for him and sometimes hating him. What gave him the right to disappear from her life? Had she not deserved him as well as the one who took him? Anger surged through her as she stared at the headstone of her brother. The stone was gray and the words gleamed black in the moonlight. She knew damn well he wasn't in that pine box in the ground. He was at Mansbridge...with the others. Turning she stared in the direction of the school and felt her anger fade away. It was no use getting mad at what already been done. Closing her eyes she saw her brothers face and reached for him. His life ebbed and flowed slower then was humanly possible, but he was still alive. Opening her eyes she watched the gleaming stars and smiled. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
**  
  
Diary Entry: "I can't get her out of my head even though I haven't seen her in three years. Her voice is still clear in my mind and I can still make out her face. Sometimes I think she is calling me and I have to fight against going to her. What if the others find out about her....?"  
  
Locking the diary shut and stashing the book under his coffin, Karl made his way to the main room. Essie was there and working on their project already. Merrill and Drew were also there and working, only Marty was missing. He sat down next to his partner and gazed at the notes she had started. It was the constant pressure of someone staring at him that made Karl look up. Merrill was watching him with rapt interest. He looked away first and concentrated harder on the notes. Using a pencil he added in comments and revised other parts. All the while struggling not to think or even wonder about 'her'.  
  
"Hey kiddies," Marty shouted as he came down the steps and flopped into a chair. "Dr. M wants to see us tonight, something about midterm marks." It was clear from his tone that the vampire knew nothing of it.   
  
Karl frowned and stared down at his comments. He had been dreading this night for a while now. School had never been a strong subject for him. Just sports with an emphasis on football. School had always been for...Karl stopped himself and shook his head. Tossing down the pencil he stood up and made his way up to Dr. Murdock's office. The panel slid back and he walked into the room. For a moment he didn't know what made him stop so quickly, then his mind caught up and he saw it.   
  
Dr. Murdock was sitting behind his desk while a strange girl sat across from him. She was dressed in a navy blue knit sweater with matching athletic pants and dark blue Nikes. At her side on the floor was a dark blue and red backpack that had a patch sewn on the front pocket. At first Karl thought he was seeing things again, but as his eyes worked their way up and came to aquamarine blue eyes, he knew it wasn't crazy. Sitting a few feet from him was the girl he had loved for all of his human life.   
  
"Yes, Karl?" Dr. Murdock asked quickly. It wasn't good for the night students to mix with the day students.   
  
The young vampire blinked several times and tore his eyes off her. " I...I...I was told you had our marks."   
  
"Not until later Karl." The Dr. said and waited.   
  
"Oh, sure, yeah sorry." He turned quickly and left in a blur of speed. Only stopping when he came to the table in the basement. Cold sweat made his body feel drained and he flopped into the chair and refused to move.   
  
Drew noticed, " Karl what's wrong?"   
  
"I saw her." He said breathlessly. " I saw her in the office."   
  
"Saw who?" Merrill asked quickly, glancing up at the stairs. " One of the Agents?"   
  
Karl shook his head. " No, no. I saw Eirene talking with Dr. Murdock upstairs."   
  
"Who's Eirene?" Marty sat forward eagerly, "Should we know about her?"   
  
Karl gazed at the table surface and he remembered her expression. Surprised. " She's my sister." 


	2. Library

Do not speak ill of the dead...for they may hear and take you with them. ( Anonymous)  
  
Mists of Misery  
Part Two: Library   
  
Eirene stared at the double bed and desk with the lamp that was on her side of the room. She stared at the bookcase that stood empty save for the last two shelves. Her roommate was busy talking as she combed out her blonde hair. Sitting down she felt the mattress give slightly and wondered who had slept here before her. Going to the closet she emptied her duffel into the space and closed the door.   
  
"..I told Sherry that it didn't matter, but she's really spacey sometimes. You know she dumped that most gorgeous guy in school?" The blonde asked as she glanced at Eirene in the mirror.   
  
What was her name again? " Ah, no I didn't."   
  
"Well she did." The girl said quickly. " So what are you?"   
  
Eirene frowned, "Sorry?"  
  
"Lawyer, Banker, Diplomat?"   
  
"What does my family do?" Eirene asked as she sat down on the bed again. " Nothing, I am here because my parole officer pulled some strings." Which wasn't entirely true, but it got the wanted reaction out of the blonde.   
  
Silence stretched between them as Eirene watched with calm patience for the other girl to blink first. She did and went back to brushing her hair. Uncomfortable, Eirene went to the door and pulled it open.   
  
"Everything's closed until eight in the morning." The blonde called.   
  
Eirene slammed the door and went down the hall descending to the main floor. She paused and turned to the left, the massive school library was open so she walked in. Using only the moonlight from the windows to guide her, she searched the walls of books. Touching lightly the leather bound volumes of knowledge. She made her way up to the second floor and stopped as her attention was caught by something. Turning she studied the far wall and was surprised to see it move. Pressing herself into the shadows she watched as five teenagers stepped from the secret panel. They were all pale, like death almost. All of them were dressed in various styles and moved with the stealth grace of predator. She recognized Karl as he sat down next to the well dressed blonde girl. There was a boy in a dark black velvet coat and crimson shirt. He moved with a grace that came from dancing or perhaps something else. There was a sense of old age to him as he sat down next to a dark haired girl.  
  
Karl stood up and walked to the case nearest the group, he came with a book. Sitting down next to the blonde he opened and pointed to something.   
  
"I told you it was in the eighteen century."   
  
The boy in velvet frowned at him. " Karl, I was around back then. I would now if it happened then or not. You shouldn't trust all that you read."  
  
The fifth member of the group laughed. There was something wild and dangerous about him as he sat forward. Eirene recognized him instantly as the one from the road house. He had started all kinds of trouble there a while back. Instinctively she moved back even further into the cover of shadows.   
  
Karl sighed and looked over at his partner. Eirene watched the lovely blonde lifted her head and sat back in the chair. In her every movement there was noble grace. The kind that only the most royal of the old times can have. When she spoke her words held an accent that was definitely high bred Russian.   
  
"Now come on Drew," The girl said. " Just how old are you?" All the attention turned to him and the boy gave a charming smile.   
  
"I don't kiss and tell Essie." Drew laughed softly as he spoke. They fell into conversation and all study was forgotten.   
  
Essie? The name rang a bell in Eirene's mind as she heard it. There was a mention of the name outside of the well known Princess Anastasia of the Romanov family. She was a cousin or niece of the czar. Shaking loose the thoughts, Eirene watched the five as they sat and talked. It was then that she realized that as long as they were down there she was trapped. What if her roommate reported her missing? That would lead to trouble and that was something she didn't need for anyone. Let alone Dr. Murdock or the students she now watched. 


	3. Mists 3

Just remember when a dream appeares...You belong to me./ I'll be so alone without you/ maybe you'll be alone too. - From the Shrek soundtrack.   
  
Mistys of Misery  
Part three  
  
Eirene sighed heavily and knew she had only one choice, pulling in a breath she stepped out. They didn't notice her yet. Gripping the railing as though it would save her, she made her way down. The dark haired girl noticed her first and drew in a surprised gasp. Karl turned and somehow went even whiter. He shot a quick look over to the wild boy and then at the velvt one. The blonde girl arched a perfect brow and looked at Karl.   
  
"Is it just me or does she look like you?" She asked lightly.   
  
"Guys this is Eirene." Karl's voice was tight. " Eirene these are-"  
  
"I know what they are." She said, looking around at the group. " Not that it matters anyway."   
  
The wild one chuckled, " I like her Karl, she's got balls."   
  
Karl didn't look relieved at that comment, instead he frowned. " Eirene meet-"  
  
The boy sprang out his chair and landed a few feet from her. " I can introduce myself Karl. Nice to meet you, name is Marty."   
Eirene drew back a step as he held out a hand. "I know you too." She said and took one more step away. "I saw you at the road house that night."   
  
He grinned, fangs sparkled. " What were you doing out at that hour?"   
  
She shook her head. " I have a question for the blonde."   
  
Essie smiled softly, " And that would be?"   
Eirene kept her eyes steady on Marty, " Any relation to mysterious Cousin that went missing when she was eighteen?" It was spoken in smooth Russian, not as classy as the blonde, but perfect nonetheless."   
  
Marty glanced over at her, " What did she say?"   
  
"What gave me away?" Essie returned in Russian.  
  
"I have a lot of spare time these days. Reading about obsecure royality is a favorite pastime."   
  
Essie stood up and swept past Marty to Eirene. " Care for a tour?" She used English this time and before Eirene could argue lead her to the moving wall. Karl scrambled after them and was followed by the others. 


End file.
